Project Summary The overall goals of the Training Core are to provide direct hands-on and didactic training experiences that build technical competence in the biological applications of routine and state- of-the-art mass spectrometry technologies and methods developed in the Washington University (WU) Biomedical Mass Spectrometry (MS) Resource. The Training Core organizes and provides access to the technical expertise of the Project Leaders, Technology Coordinators, MS specialists and assistants in the Departments of Chemistry and Medicine. Building on the exceptional success and productivity of our past trainees, and our history of training undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral research assistants, the Training Core aims to train and prepare the next generation of MS-based translational scientists. The Training Core reaches out to the broader research community and attracts trainees interested in gaining practical skills with MS technology and methods. The Training Core approach leverages and synergizes with many existing clinical and basic science training grants, research centers of excellence, and opportunities on the WU campuses.